


Kiss Me Thru The Scroll

by IronwoodisBae (CommanderBaewin)



Category: RWBY
Genre: Dirty Talk, Ironqrow Smut War, James and Qrow are basically two horny teenagers, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, Smut, cheesy title is cheesy I'm so sorry omfg, confirmed, kinda sorta, the story is better than the summary I promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 05:56:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6272500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderBaewin/pseuds/IronwoodisBae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>“Oh, sure. It’d basically be us have scroll sex like two horny teenagers?”</i> James asked, tone light and teasing. Qrow grinned. He wouldn’t exactly be opposed to the idea, now that he mentioned it..."</p>
<p>Qrow calls James late at night while he's away on a mission. They both didn't expect it to turn out like it did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me Thru The Scroll

**Author's Note:**

> Bae rolls into the fray! This is my first entry in the 2016 IronQrow Smut War!
> 
> I'm still kinda rusty about writing smut, so I hope I did okay.
> 
> And yes, the title is a reference to the song Kiss Me Thru The Phone by Soulja Boy from back in 2008 lmao.
> 
> Enjoy!

Qrow flopped down on to the bed with a sigh, his muscles aching from a long day of strenuous work. He’d spent the day shadowing after his lead, mostly while in crow form. Sometimes it really took it out of him. He’d give anything to be back in Vale right then, instead of miles away in a bad part of Vacuo, holing up in some dingy inn. Hell, he’d even gladly take Atlas’ cold climate over this.

And of course the day’s work was all for naught, and he didn’t learn anything new that would be of use to him. But that’s what he got when the lead was flimsy, at best. Sometimes he hated these missions, on account of how often they turned out to be a flop. But, someone had to do them.

He turned over onto his side with a groan and glanced at the cheap clock on the nightstand.

_ 10:47 Pm. _

James had probably finished up work an hour ago, if he hadn’t stayed late like he was prone to. And if that was the case then Qrow was going to give him a proper scolding. He fished his scroll out of his pocket and flicked through his contacts until he got to James’ icon. He took a moment to admire the photo he had snapped of him one early morning while he was sleeping, before tapping the icon and holding the scroll up to his ear.

He rolled onto his back and stared up at the ceiling as it rang once, twice, three times-

“ _ Qrow, hey _ ,” James said, his fond voice coming through the receiver. It was a welcome refresher from Qrow’s tiresome day, and he found himself smiling up at the ceiling. “ _ I was just about to call you _ .”

“Evening, Mr. General. How was your day?” James sighed.

“ _ It was the same as almost every day. I got to oversee the new recruits again today though. _ ”

“Yeah? How’d that go?” He chuckled to himself, remembering the last time that James had talked about them, and how much the bumbled around. James snorted.

“ _ Better than last time, that’s for sure. Their training’s coming along quite nicely, actually. _ ”

“Hmm.”

“ _ And what about you, Mr. Branwen? How goes the mission? _ ”

“It’s so fucking boring! I basically watched the guy run errands all day,” he grumbled. James laughed.

“ _ He’ll slip up eventually- you just have to be patient _ .”

“I know that,” Qrow grumbled, “doesn’t mean I have to like it.” He hoped it be sooner, rather than later. He was so eager to go back home. Maybe he’d even make a detour to surprise James. And then have some really great sex with him.

They chatted back and forth aimlessly about this and that before the conversation broke off into a silence, but it wasn’t really an uncomfortable one. It was more like they were silently appreciating each other’s company.

“ _ I miss you _ ,” James said, suddenly breaking the silence. Qrow felt his heart flutter happily in his chest. That man was such a sap sometimes. Not that he minded, of course.

“I miss you, too,” he said. He heard James yawn and he glanced at the clock. Geez, they had already been talking for thirty minutes.

“I’m sorry, am I keeping you up?”

“ _ No, not at all. I have to stay up for a while and finish some reports anyways _ .” Qrow tsked softly.

“What have I told you about bringing your work home with you, Jimmy? You’re gonna run yourself into the ground at this rate.” He heard a sigh.

“ _ I know, I know, but I had to. Besides, tomorrow’s one of my off days, so if I don’t get it done tonight I’ll finish it tomorrow _ .”

“I’m gonna hold you to that Mr.” Qrow said, relenting.

“ _ What about you, shouldn’t you be asleep right now _ ?”

“Yeah I should soon. I just got done polishing my sword-” he paused when he heard a snort, not even realizing the innuendo until he said it. “And for once I’m not talking about my dick,” he finished.

“ _ Coulda fooled me _ ,” James snarked back, and he could just hear the smile in his voice. Qrow smirked.

“Hey, if I was gonna masturbate I’d do it right now with you on the line- it’d make things more interesting.”

“ _ Oh, sure. It’d basically be us have scroll sex like two horny teenagers _ ?” James asked, tone light and teasing. Qrow grinned. He wouldn’t exactly be opposed to the idea, now that he mentioned it...

“Of course! What are you wearing right now, Jimmy?” He shot back playfully, making his voice as sultry as possible. James chuckled on the other end, but played along.

“ _ Nothing but a towel actually- I just got out of the shower _ .”

_ Oh _ . His breath hitched. Well,  _ that _ was certainly putting images in his head. He could just see James- muscles gleaming, drops of water trickling down his taut chest. Slipping even further down past his abdomen, soaking into the low-hanging towel that clung to his hips. His cock twitched in his pants.  _ Fuck _ .

“Oh really?” He all but purred. He scooted up in bed to rest his back against the headboard, the bed squeaking something awful underneath him.

“ _ Mhm _ .”

“And what would you do if I was there with you, right now?” He asked.

“ _ Really, Qrow? _ ” James asked, laughing. Qrow huffed.

“Just go with it, okay? I miss being able to touch you.  _ God _ do I miss it.”

There was a pause on the other end of the line, and for a minute he thought he had scared him away until James cleared his throat.

“ _ Okay. Okay, um, _ ” he paused, and Qrow could hear the shift of his mattress. “ _ I guess I’d kiss you, for starters, trail my hands down your hips. _ ” He broke off and laughed. “ _ Qrow, this is really embarrassing. _ ”

Qrow hummed and closed his eyes, the scene playing out in his mind. He switched the scroll to his left hand, and ran his right down his clothed chest, his thumb grazing over a nipple. He shivered. It’d must’ve been weeks since they last had some good sex- his body was practically aching for it.

“You’re doing fine- keep going. Please.”

“ _ Okay. Then I’d, um, pin you down to the bed, straddle your hips. I’d suck at your neck and start unbuttoning your shirt- it’s not fair you get to be fully clothed while I’m naked. _ ”

He laughed lightly, and imagined the scene unfolding as James told it, imagined him completely naked and on top of him, his metal dick hard against Qrow’s thigh. He trailed his hand down lower to rub at the bulge in his pants, already half hard. He shuddered.

“Yeah? Then what?”

The next time James spoke his voice was low, strained, “ _ start sucking your neck, trailing kisses down your chest. I love watching you go crazy under me _ .”

Qrow undid his fly and brought out his cock, hissing slightly when cold air hit his warm skin. He wasted no time and brought his hand back up so he could lick his palm. He hadn’t thought to bring lube with him on the trip- there hadn’t been any use to. But saliva worked well enough, and he slipped his hand down again and grabbed onto his shaft. Arousal washed over him and he whined.

“ _ Fuck _ , James. Are you touching yourself too?” He heard a low moan.

“ _ Yeah _ .” It was good to know that he wasn’t the only one super effected by this. He pictured James, sitting on the edge of the bed. Towel pooled around his feet and his metal, skilled fingers curled around his equally metal cock. His face scrunched up, eyebrows knitted with concentration like he usually did when the pleasure was almost too much. Qrow’s hips bucked up into his hand, and he began to pump his fist up and down.

He could already feel the heat pooling low in his abdomen. He wasn’t going to last long, not with the images swimming through his head and with James slowly coming undone on the other end. And he didn’t care. Later when they were together they could go slow, draw it out so long until Qrow was almost crying for release. But right then he wanted this-  _ needed  _ this; needed to get off. He exhaled slowly, ragged and uneven. Sweat collecting at his brow and running down his temples.

“Don’t stop,” he choked out.

“ _ Shit, Qrow. You should hear yourself right now. So hot. I’d open you up with my fingers, so slow and agonizing that you’d beg for it- beg to be touched. Pin your hands up above your head so you couldn’t do it yourself. _ ” James shuddered and moaned once more.

Qrow swallowed hard, his throat dry as a desert. Through the haze of pleasure it dawned on him that this phone conversation was pretty one-sided, and he wanted to make sure James was having just as much of a good time as he was. “I would-  _ god _ I would,” he paused to lick at his dry lips, “I’d fuck myself on your fingers, beg for more. Deeper. H-harder,” fuck he was close. All the while he dragged his hand up and down his cock, slid his hand over the head. He gasped sharply and bit his lip, trying to stifle his noises. And by the sounds of it, James wasn’t fairing much better either.

“ _ Don’t- I want to hear you. _ ” James’ voice, strangled and constant, was going straight to his dick. He thought about him, bent down and kissing at his thighs while he stretched him open with three fingers, milking downright sinful sounds from him. His balls tightened and he shuddered once more, treading on the edge of release. It drove him crazy.

“‘M so close,” Qrow mumbled.

“ _ It’s okay, I’m right here, I got you. Come for me, my Qrow _ .” James’ voice was rough and raspy, and he was breathing heavily. Qrow dragged his hand up his cock again, his grasp tight and rough. He thumbed over the slit once more and it was too much. He screwed his eyes shut tight, toes curling into the sheets and bucked desperately into his fist. Then he moaned, loud and broken as he came hard- so hard he saw stars behind his eyelids. He spilled into his fist, onto himself, and  _ god _ it felt so good.

“Shit shit  _ shit _ ,” he panted hard, riding out his orgasm. And then it was over. He slumped down into the sheets, his whole body feeling utterly boneless. He could hear James in his ear, panting and moaning low and deep until he suddenly let out a shout, slipping over the edge himself.

They both panted hard as they tried to get some air back into their lungs. And when Qrow finally felt like he could breathe again he spoke up. “Holy shit, that was- incredible.” His voice was scratchy and utterly wrecked. And he felt it, too. That was the hardest he had come in quite a while, and it felt exhilarating. The fatigue was already settling into his limbs like they were made of lead, and his eyes felt bleary and heavy.

“ _ Yeah, it was _ ,” James agreed, sounding dazed. Qrow couldn’t help but laugh.

“Same time tomorrow?”

“ _ Definitely _ .”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed it! :)
> 
> You can find my tumblr [here~](https://ironwoodisbae.tumblr.com)


End file.
